


Of Days Long Since Past

by Browa123



Series: Mini Dictator Misadventures [3]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, The Borrowers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, G/T, Giant/Tiny, Oneshot, borrower au, micro/macro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9808457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browa123/pseuds/Browa123
Summary: Ouma was heir to the borrower throne at the castle. His family had always been in a position of power, and one day, Ouma Kokichi would take the place as leader of the castles many residents. Though, he won't be doing it alone.This is the story of how one spoiled borrower met his two closest friends.





	

Kokichi sat in his room, thinking about what was to come.

Because he was the next in line for a long line of royal borrowers, he had to be ready to take on the challenges of being a leader. That meant he needed followers. His parents announced he was getting his first minion today. The secondary family had a child of their own, and it was tradition that child served the soon-to-be ruler at an early age, so their would be little objection to their place. Kokichi had never met the kid before, and had been told he was the kid's boss starting tomorrow, and that was last night. There was going to be this huge ceremony and party to celebrate the first step of becoming a leader or whatever.

Honestly, Kokichi just wanted to mess with the humans again, but today was important and he had to be there or face concequences. Slowly, Kokichi got out of bed and prepared for the day, exiting his stylish room, complete with best borrowed funishings, and headed out into the hall. He bumped into another boy with mint green hair on the way there. "My apologies, I didn't see you there!" The boy called. Kokichi got his bearings together and looked at the boy again. They were about the same height at this point, but they were young, and the mint haired one looked just slightly taller. "Nishishishi! No trouble, stranger!" Kokichi teased, trying out that laugh he's trying to make his signature. "I don't see you around often, would you perhaps be heading to the ceremony, too?" Mint-hair asked. "Yeah! How about we go there together! Nishishishi!" Kokichi decided. If they had remembered to tell each other their names, perhaps their relationship in the future would be different.

It was the start of the event that revealed who they really were to each other.

"Wait, you mean Mint-hair is my first minion?!" Kokichi shouted. Before this moment, they had been enjoying eachother's company at the party with typical kiddish joy. His family always talked down against the secondary family, Amami's family. But Mint-hair was was so nice! Their eyes locked again. Amami looked a little hurt. Rantaro Amami. His name was all Ouma caught as the ceremony drawled on. Rantaro took to the podium Kokichi stood on. No, of all people, why him? Why couldn't it be someone he'd have no trouble giving orders to? Rantaro bowed to him in practiced posture. It felt wrong, but his family looked proud, despite the sneers in Rantaro's direction. Kokichi just wanted to finish the ceremony. With slight distain, he did the finishing speach and announced Rantaro Amami as his first follower in his loyal army of the future.

Something came from behind.

Rantaro stopped it.

One of the secondary family members attempted to assassinate Kokichi on the stand, but Rantaro had stopped the hook from nearing the boy's purple hair. Rantaro tossed the hook to the ground, grabbed Kokichi by the arm, and ran. Kokichi was shocked by the sudden chaos, as Rantaro dragged him to safety. They ran into Kokichi's room and locked the door. They sat in the silence, panting from exaustion and dripping sweat. Through the bangs on the door, Rantaro said one thing.

"Thanks for spending time with me at the party, My Supreme Ruler."

That sounded a lot better than the fake stuff at the ceremony.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Kokichi screamed as he hit the ground. Hard.

Perhaps getting that last tank off the bookshelf was too much after all, because Kokichi wouldn't be writhing in pain, clutching his right leg, if he hadn't done that. Whatever. He didn't need that mini model tank anyway. At least he got the army guys off the shelf and at a reasonable distance from the entrance. All he had to do was take them inside so he could play with them. He had lied and told his parents that it was to plan battle strategies. Rantaro was off on other servant related buisness, despite Kokichi's protests. Stupid parental athority being greater than his own. Not important. Now, the army guy toys, that's important. 

Kokichi struggled to his feet, only to fall down again. Another yelp in pain. Based on what he knew, he probably broke his leg falling off that shelf. Great, now he had to drag himself back home before a maid walked in and spotted him. Kokichi began dragging himself toward the door, grunts of pain, exaustion and dissatisfaction escaping him the whole way. At least no one was watching.

"Hey man, that was one bad fall! You alright?"

Nevermind, then.

Standing on the dresser a little ways away was another borrower his age, who had two grappling hooks. "I think that's the prince's way of saying 'don't touch what I was going to borrow later', am I right?" The other said. "I am the prince!" Groaned Kokichi. A look of shock, then amusement on the other's face. He grappled down to Kokichi with the ease of his two hooks and stood over the injured borrower. He had to have about an inch over Rantaro, height wise. "So, you're really prince Kokichi Ouma, are you? Well then, 'prince', I am Kaito Momota. Pretty bad fall you took. Guess that's Karma's way of saying "share the army guy toys' huh?" Kaito backhanded. "Say that again, I dare you," Kokichi huffed with a glare. "Maybe I will," Replied Kaito. "I'd like to see you try!" Kokichi teased. "Says the guy with a broken leg!" Kaito shouted. There was the sound of the door creaking.

"Get me out of here!" Kokichi ordered. "Does the little princey need a peasant to carry him?" Kaito responded snarkily. "I'll let you have an army guy if you get me out of here and never mention this to anyone," Kokichi deadpanned. It was a deal in Kaito's eyes. The taller dragged the shorter back to the wall, two green army guys hooked with him, just before the maid arrived.

...

"Welcome to our secret organization, Momota-kun!"

Kokichi stated it cheerfully, Rantaro at his side, as Kaito carved his image beside Kokichi's in the small carving outside the ruler's room. The carving now depicted three individuals who would be lifelong friends. Even when separated, it would prevail for time to come. As life continued and the world around them changed, Kokichi could only mess with the green figurine in his room, glad he didn't share his name with Rantaro all those years ago.


End file.
